The invention resides in a gripping device with movable carriages provided with gripping elements, wherein the carriages are supported and guided in partially open guide grooves or guide bores arranged in a base body and are movable by a drive arrangement between an open and a closed position.
For a human-robot collaboration, among others a security mechanism for grippers is required which is independent of the machine or apparatus control arrangement. Such a mechanism is intended to ensure in a simple manner, that a machine operator is not subjected to injuries such as finger clamping or bone breakage caused by the gripper.
DE 10 1006 045 783 B4 discloses such a parallel gripping arrangement, wherein the gripping elements are mounted directly on the carriage which is supported on a base body.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a gripping device whose clamping force can be limited to an adjustable value independently of the gripper drive and which, upon being subjected to an overload of the gripping device, should be easily re-settable to the previous normal operating state.